


Sickly Sweet

by Squishy_TRex



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squishy_TRex/pseuds/Squishy_TRex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She even manages to be cute when she's sick with the flu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sickly Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for this prompt on the kink meme: http://pacificrimkink.livejournal.com/350.html?thread=469598#t469598

The flu had been going around the Shatterdome for a solid week. 

Everyone had been more or less ordered into quarantine because of all the people to get sick, they were the ones who couldn’t afford to. 

But someone always managed to get sick.

Mako coughed weakly as she tried to get comfortable under the several layers of blankets she was tucked into.

Raleigh was at her bedside with every flu amenity he could think of. He could care a less if he contracted the flu; he was going to take care of his co-pilot, the love of his life until she was better and could kick his ass in sparring sessions again. 

Mako sneezed and it was probably the most adorable thing he had ever heard. Like the soft mewling of a kitten or the tiny squeak of a mouse. 

She sneezed again, twice in quick succession. Raleigh knew he must have been giving her a dopy smile because she blushed a fierce shade of red and sank into the covers. 

Raleigh’s heart melted and he handed her a tissue, kissing the top of her forehead as he did so. 

She brought the tissue to her nose and the sound that came out as she blew into it was akin to that of an ocean barge’s horn. 

Raleigh winced. He kissed her cheek and took the used tissue from her to throw away. Maybe not EVERYTHING about her was adorable, but she was still perfect to him.


End file.
